Forever in Sleep
by ViLaVi
Summary: Kakashi wasn't sure if anyone else knew this, but he always believed that human imperfections are revealed when they withdraw into the confines of sleep. There was something he always noticed about his students while they slept. SasuSaku


**I don't know if this sleep theory is really true…I won't bother with a disclaimer, I'm sure you already know.**

-

-

There was something that Kakashi had always noticed about his students starting from the beginning. It was before Sasuke betrayed Konoha and it was before Sakura had gone missing on her last mission.

He had always had the personal opinion that actions in sleep say a lot about an individual. Some people would murmur incoherently, others would twitch and kick, so on and so forth. During their first mission in the land of the waves, the team had made a stop for the night and was forced to sleep in the surrounding wilderness.

As the sensei, it was his obligation to stay awake on guard duty, in spite of his Uchiha student's persistence. He already made up personal profiles for each of his students. Naruto was an over-confident loudmouth without the capacity to remain focused for any length of time. He was also painfully loyal and had great potential as shinobi. Sasuke was conceited and distant with no regards towards any others personal safety. At the same time he was determined and dependant on the affection of others whether he would admit it or not. Last there was the clingy, weak and ever self-conscience Sakura. She was also intelligent, caring and inexplicably faithful to both her teammates.

Naruto would smile proudly in his sleep.

Sasuke would growl fiercely.

Sakura would cry nonstop through the night.

Kakashi had merely nodded to himself when he witnessed this, for it proved his derogatory thoughts towards them. After Sasuke's departure, things changed as far as his students sleeping behavior. Naruto was now the one to growl angrily when sleep encased him. On the other hand Sakura's pained cries were replaced by a peaceful smile to shine through the tears she shed in daylight. He was willing to bet it was Sasuke who now cried at night.

This gave Kakashi the proof to support all the positive things he thought of his students. The day Sasuke returned, things changed again mainly for the two male members of the team. Sakura's blissful smile increased especially since she now dreamt next to the one she had waited on for three years to finally admit he loved her. Sasuke no longer wept for lost warmth, but would rest with a peaceful expression on his face with his arm always around his pink-haired beauty. Naruto quit growling and would now blush and smile nervously with a certain Hyuuga's name always on his lips.

Their former sensei had no idea what he was to think now. Then came the day that the Anbu squad consisting of Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Ino vanished. They were presumed dead due to the details of the mission which proved very dangerous.

After her disappearance he faltered in his judgment. The Hokage Naruto would no longer smile and blush. The ex-traitor Sasuke had ceased his midnight harmony. These days Naruto was known to tremble when taken into the recesses of night. Sasuke would twitch violently and mumble as though in pain. Though Kakashi was confused by this he knew that if Sakura were still alive, she would resume her heartbreaking tears when slumber overtook her.

The day all four were proven to have passed was the biggest change of all in his remaining students. He would have been a fool to look at their sleeping faces, for the sorrow in their empty eyes was enough. Even if he wanted to, he would never see them in living sleep again. As their bloody bodies were being covered with white sheets, he got one last glimpse of them both. They wore the same expression of bliss and serenity on their small but impacting smiles.

Soon after, the jounin would receive the logical answer from where else but the dreams supplied by his subconscious. He thought back to when he first met them.

Sakura wept in sleep for pain she knew she would take to save her teammates.

Sasuke growled in anger that someone would dare cause his loved one harm.

Naruto would grin smugly because he could always tell how Sasuke loved Sakura

Next came the reasoning of after Sasuke left, and how despite his absence Kakashi was so sure of the Uchiha's tears.

Sakura smiled because in sleep she knew that no matter what Sasuke would come back.

Sasuke cried for the love he had to give up for power.

Naruto growled because of Sasuke's blindness to his and Sakura's suffering.

When Sasuke came back Kakashi had not expected him to proclaim his feelings to Sakura. He believed their actions now spoke for themselves.

Sakura could not have been happier that Sasuke was once again by her side.

Sasuke was proud and overjoyed to always be in Sakura's presence.

Naruto had finally found another reason for life in the company of a Hyuuga heiress.

After Sakura was captured by Konoha's enemy the reserve both males showed in daylight vanished with nights grip.

Sakura was undoubtedly crying because now she was the cause of her teammate's agony.

Sasuke twitched and talked of pain because he loved her so much it hurt.

Naruto trembled because never in his life had he felt so helpless.

When she died everything ended as muddled as it had begun, but he always took solace in the belief that all of his students achieved closure.

Sakura had died with the soothing though that her and her friends shared misery would end.

Sasuke has died with the knowledge that he would reunite with the only kuniochi to ever capture his affections.

Naruto died knowing that all of the cherished people who saved him from his own darkness would rest in eternity with him.

None of them would ever have to hide themselves from the waking world ever again. For sleep compels us to reveal parts of ourselves we strive to hide from those surrounding us. They would be their true selves now, forever in sleep.

-

-

**Hope it wasn't confusing. I've been planning this for a little bit and finally got around to doing a one-shot. I won't beg for reviews but an honest opinion would be nice. **


End file.
